A New Power
by ShadoWings
Summary: Serena is preganent. While everyone thought her offspring would be a girl, it was a boy! On her honeymoon with Stanton, they come across a lake whose seemed so peaceful yet so mysterious. All of a sudden, a lady figure emerges from the lake and takes Sere
1. Prologue

_Prologue:_

_In the full, never-ending, circle of light from the full moon, a woman raced through the Sacred Woods. On her arms were various tattoos of the moon and Selene. She raced through the woods, her feet trampling over the dead leaves and twigs that had fallen from the large oak trees. In her hands was a sheath with strange Latin sayings on it. Inside the sheath was a sword, a very powerful sword._

_Her breath became quick and short. Her muscles felt weak and sore. Ahead of her each step was the cascading moonlight glow, but everything in back of her was covered in a dense shadow. The Atrox chased after her, searching through the dark for her. Although the moon was full, the dense shadow prevailed. It stretched out and grasped her neck, forcing itself into her nostrils, overtaking her. With her final strength, she ran from the shadows with her moon amulet ripped off. The amulet fell to the ground soundlessly and the Atrox, angered, chased after her once more. The woman drew close to a lake, the Forgiving Lake. She looked back and her pupils shrunk in her deep blue eyes. She took a deep breath and leaped into the murky waters where she drowned. _


	2. Serena

**A/N: Sorry people! I'm a newbie here, so…I probably forgot everything I was supposed to put in! Let me get this right so I don't get sued or beat up in the near future! Ha-ha! By the way, the prologue was suppose to be only a testing for me to get used to publishing the stuff but since you seem to like it, eh-what the heck, I'll continue it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people in the Daughters of the Moon series. I love your work Lynne Ewing! Please do not have the FBI knocking on my door tomorrow morning! **

**Now, to answer my reviews… Making friends already! Mwahaha **

**The demon goddess – Oh! I had no idea so don't beat me up! Okay okay. I admit, I was inspired by some of your stories but I didn't know you had the drowning thing in the plot-line. So sorry! But hey! Maybe great minds think alike!**

**Jaguarmoon – Uhh…okay…I'll continue it!**

**Okay now that I have bored you with my loud mouth, let's get on with the story!**

Serena woke up as the sunshine rays managed to sneak through her window drapes. She mumbled a bit and snuggled in her bed. The warmth from the sun made her wish she would not have to go to school today but she knew she must.

A knock from the door made her more alert. "Yeah! Yeah, Collin, I'm up!" she screamed as she popped one lid open to take a peak. Her room was lit up, not by lights but by the morning sun. She thought, _if the sun is already this bright…then…HOLY SHIT! I'm late for school!_ With that thought in mind, she threw back the covers and sat up in bed. Only then did she notice that she was completely naked.

Now the door opened and in came, not her brother, but her Prince of the Night. He held two cups of coffee. His dirty blonde hair slightly covered his inviting blue eyes which at the moment was scanning her up and down. It was at that moment that Serena recalled everything.

Last night, she and Stanton had done it for the very first time. After their get-together at Planet Bang, he brought her home and popped the question. She gladly accepted it. It must've been that after they had finished, they both fell asleep together.

Stanton grinned, childishly as well as mischievously. "So now you remember?" he asked as he sat down on the foot of the bed and handed her a cup of the freshly-brewed coffee. He was dressed already and looking good.

Serena blushed slightly and took a sip. It tasted warm and delicious on her tongue. It was odd how Stanton's coffee tasted so much better than Collin's. Getting back to reality, she set the coffee on the table and sat up. She looked around for her nightgown. After not finding it, she turned slowly towards Stanton who looked way too happy. "Stanton…what did you do with my sleeping gown?" she asked with a hint of warning in her voice.

"I don't know," he replied too hastily. "I never liked that dress. It covered too much. Besides, you look so much more beautiful right now," he said smiling at her. He then set his cup beside hers and walked over to her. He touched her bare shoulder which sent shivers up her spine.

After their long kissing moment, Serena finally broke the kiss and panicked. "Oh my god! I need to get to school! You always distract me!" she yelled as she threw a black spaghetti-strap tank top and cut jeans. "Where's Collin?"

"He left early. I told him I would watch after you," Stanton replied.

Serena walked briskly out the door and into the bathroom. No time for showers this morning. She quickly, yet carefully, brushed her teeth and applied her make-up. She slipped into her shoes and grabbed Stanton. They both melted into the shadows.

Serena reappeared in an ally a short block from La Brea High. She kissed Stanton on the lips and waved goodbye to him. He watched her go within the high school gates before returning to the shadows.

Serena was late, but not quite as late as she thought. She only missed about fifteen minutes of her first class. When she walked in, the teacher said nothing but continued writing meaningless equations on the board.

Of course, Catty was falling asleep. Serena plopped in to the empty seat beside Catty and took out her books.

The rest of the day went by quickly and smoothly. It wasn't until lunch that the questions came.

Vanessa, Jimena, and Catty looked at her as she munched on her food. Missing her breakfast made Serena extra hungry.

"Uh, Serena? Are you okay?" asked Vanessa.

"Yeah…sure, why wouldn't I be?" she replied.

"I don't know. You look, different and tired," Catty said.

"Were you out with Stanton again last night? I saw you two leaving Planet Bang pretty early yesterday," Vanessa recalled.

"No me gusta Stanton, chica," Jimena shook her head disapprovingly.

"Yeah, I was out with him. We didn't do anything," Serena lied. No way was she going to tell her friends yet.

After her statement, they began to discuss other things. By the end of the lunch period, Michael came strolling over. He kissed Vanessa quickly on the cheek. Just like that, Vanessa was gone with her lover. Catty decided to cut school again to help her mother out. Jimena looked Serena over.

"What?" Serena asked as she finished her lunch.

"You guys did something last night, didn't you Serena?" Jimena asked too curious for her own good.

Serena hated to lie to her best friend so she tried to pry into her mind but unfortunately, she was met with a solid wall.

"Don't play games with me chica," Jimena said.

"Okay okay, so we hung out at my place. Nothing big," Serena said. It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the exact truth either.

"Just be careful with him alright?" Jimena replied.

Lunch was over and Serena had lived through the day, well, more like slept through the day. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't keep her eyes open. After school, Jimena had asked Serena to hang out. She rejected telling her best friend that she was too tired to do anything. Jimena left then and Serena walked down the steps of La Brea High yawning at the same time.

A hot black car pulled by. Stanton rolled down the windows. "Need a ride?" he asked sweetly, too sweet for his evil self.

"Yes please," Serena replied as she got into the passenger seat. No sooner had he began to drive away that Serena fell into a deep sleep.

Before she knew it, Stanton had pulled over by her house. He gently shook her shoulder, waking her up. "Hey Serena, are you okay? You seem…odd today."

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks," answered Serena. With a quick peck on the cheek, she left and walked up the steps of her house. She turned around and waved. Stanton drove away.

**A/N: Oh my god! I'm sorry if this is long. I can write no more! Must…figure…out…the…next…part. No sugar rush, no write! Hehe! I hope you like this chapter. I think its okay, actually. Please Read and Review! I don't write for nothing you know! If you like my story so far, great. If you don't, it's okay. Correct me and I'll try to make the next chapter better! Thanks for reading! –Payce-**

**-ShadoWings-**

**RR or you won't be getting any!**


	3. The Intruder

**A/N: Here I am again. Are you ready to be bored!**

**To make it nice and simple and less suffering for you readers:**

**To my reviewers: Mucho gracias! That is like…the only Spanish I know…  
Well, there you go, nice and short!  
Anyways, on with the story—**

Serena dropped her school bag on her living room floor once she got in. Collin wasn't back yet. Probably catching waves again, Serena thought. After giving some biscuits to Wally and drinking some plain water herself, she headed upstairs. Already tired and muscle-tensed, she plopped down on her soft bed. Within minutes, no, more like seconds, Serena had drifted off.

Serena had dreamt of something, but something very weird. In her minds were all fragments, pieces, much like a jigsaw puzzle. A piece of a tree, a woman's bare feet, and a full moon? What did it all mean? Before Serena could answer her own questions she felt a surge of water surrounding her dream self. She struggled to kick, to surface, but the water weighed her down. The water grew cold and murky. No, this couldn't have been water. Whatever she was drowning in was so dense that one could easily cut it with a knife. Tiny bubbles escaped her mouth as she noticed she was losing air, and quickly. She heard a woman's scream and then a dark shadow blocked the only light she had, the moonlight. The velvet blackness blended in perfect symphony with the liquid, like a tie-dye. She was falling into its depths, never to return again. Her moon amulet glowed like crazy and with a scream of light, it shattered to fragments. Her dream self screamed, as the shadow seeped into every pore of her body…

Serena screamed and sat up in bed. Cold sweat beaded her forehead and escaped from the pores of her body. She gasped for air and panted. She looked around. She was back in her room. It was night already. A chilly wind was blowing through her open window, blowing ferociously at her curtains. That's odd. Serena didn't remember opening her window. Without a second thought, Serena got up from under the covers (A/N: Remember, she wasn't in covers when she began to sleep) and walked to close the window. She looked out to catch a glimpse of the full and round moon. She sighed as the sight of the moon had always made her calm. She remembered her dream and clutched her moon amulet. She looked down, relieved to see it was still in one piece. Then, a six sense crept over her. Someone was behind her. She turned slowly to face a pale, ghostly-white, woman's face on her vanity mirror. It looked at Serena as Serena stared at her.

Just then, the door busted open. The face, startled, withdrew and disappeared.

Stanton rushed in. He scanned the room and found Serena. He rushed to embrace her. Serena was surprised but wrapped her arms around him. She leaned in against his warm body, radiating heat to her. Stanton touched Serena's cheeks, to find it decorated with tears.

"Serena…you're crying. What happened?" he asked.

Serena looked up to meet his concerning sapphire eyes. She shook her head and bit her lower lip lightly. She cried some more. It even surprised Serena that raindrops were falling from her green eyes. She wasn't aware so many emotions were bottled up inside her. She leaned in towards Stanton once again, calming in his presence.

After minutes, reassuring Serena, Stanton set her down on the foot of her bed. He stroked her soft hair and whispered sweet kisses to her. She wasn't answering him, neither was she talking. He tried to pry into her mind, to find out what had happened, only to be met with swirls of confusion and unanswered questions. He didn't understand. To figure, after living for more than 300 years, he still did not understand some things.

"S-Stanton," squeaked Serena, her voice shaky and obviously frightened.

He looked down at her. He picked her chin up gently and looked into her passive green eyes. "Yes Serena? Are you okay?"

"Y-Yes."

He couldn't help but to hug her. He rested her chin on his shoulder. He rubbed her back calmingly yet inside, he hated himself. He had vowed to protect Serena against anything and right now, he couldn't even protect her from a nightmare.

Serena stepped into the showers. She drew the curtains and yelled, "Stanton, are you sure you want to stay outside the bathroom door!"

"Yeah Serena! Just take your time. I'm just sorting some things out!" he answered. Stanton leaned against the bathroom door, with his arms crossed. Something wasn't quite right and it bothered him like a nagging fly that won't die.

Some time later, Serena stepped out with only a towel wrapped around her. He smiled when she saw him.

"Where's Collin?" asked Serena as she headed to her bedroom.

"I don't know. I didn't see him around," he replied. "Are you sure you are okay?" he asked for the gazillions time.

"Yes Stanton. Thanks for your concern!" called out Serena from her bedroom. Stanton walked in her room with his arms crossed. He grinned when he saw her radiant beauty, almost naked.

_Take a picture, Stanton_. Serena's voice echoed through Stanton's mind.

_Don't worry Serena, I have your every curve memorized _he replied.

They both grinned at each other.

"Let's get to Planet Bang before the others worry," Serena finally suggested combing her wet hair.

"Are you sure? I mean, we _**are** _already here."

"What do you mean?"

"If we go to Planet Bang, we'll wind up back here again, don't you think?" Stanton reasoned smirking.

Serena got it. She couldn't help but to look down and blush. She looked up at her dangerous blonde beauty. It was still amazing to think that this Prince of the Night, who every girl would die for, was hers and all hers. She recalled when he first appeared in her bedroom. At first, she didn't know how to trust him. She was involved with a Follower until he warned her and saved her. (A/N: Book 2; Into the Cold Fire. If you haven't read it…you better get your butt out of your seat after you read and REVIEW and go the nearest library or bookstore and get it! He-he!)

Stanton walked over to her and kissed her, slowly and deeply. With her permission, he slowly eased Serena onto the bed and got on top of her...

**A/N: Dun dun dun! Chapter 3! How did you like it? Review and comment please! I won't know until you do! I could be writing the crappiest crap in the whole wide world unless you tell me! Thanks for reading now do me the favor and REVIEW! I won't update until I get around 7 or 8 reviews! –Payce-**

**ShadoWings**


	4. I'm Pregnant

**A/N: Okay, the reviews didn't get as far as I hoped they would, but I finally figured out how to move the story along. This chapter might not be "the bomb" but bear with me okay?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Daughters of the Moon series though I'd be happy to own them for you Lynne Ewing! **

**Reviewers: Those who reviewed, thanks for reviewing ;;**

The next day at school was a total blur for Serena. She didn't even bother to pay attention in class nor could she will the strength to. To top it all off, she also felt guilty for barking at Jimena that very morning.

Jimena had approached the tired and moody Serena by the school entrance. "How come you weren't at Planet Bang last night?" asked Jimena, clearly unhappy, as hisses of venom seeped through every syllable.

"I didn't feel alright okay?" Serena replied brushing past her. That seemed to stir the old jaguar in Jimena.

"That isn't _alright_ chica," Jimena started to say catching up to her.

"Leave me alone Jimena. I don't have to be under your wing or your watch 24/7. I can take of myself fine!" With that, Serena walked briskly up the steps, passed the metal detectors and sluggishly walked to first period.

Serena balanced her full plate of food in front of her. The whopping mega-size cheeseburger, fries, ice cream, and tortillas was enough food to last Jimena, Catty, and Vanessa all together. Now, imagine doubling that amount. That amount was what Serena has stacked as high as a mountain on the tray. She didn't see any of her friends walk into the cafeteria and strangely enough, she didn't feel like she wanted to see them. Was it Stanton? Was he somehow luring her to him…to the Atrox. Despite Serena's undying love for the dangerous blonde, she couldn't help but wonder why the sudden distance between her and her friends.

She sat down on the corner of a table all by herself and started gulping down the feast.

Catty pointed to Serena. Vanessa nodded and shook her head slowly. Jimena had her arms crossed over her chest. Catty ran over to Serena, looked at her oddly and gently pulled out a strand of badly combed hair. _Serena looks awful today._ She thought.

Serena heard it in her own mind, but she chose to make nothing of it.

The next thing Serena knew was Catty in her face, peering at her as if to study every angle of her beautiful serene face.

"May I help you?" snapped Serena.

Catty seemed to be taken back by her sudden attack but she then giggled. "What did you do yesterday? Sleep in a dump?"

Serena sighed and breathed out as if trying to expel the doubts and questions circling, never-ending, in her chaotic mind. "I don't know..." she whispered silently pushing her tray away.

It might have been then that Vanessa and Jimena noticed the enormous amount that was on her tray. "Whoa! You were eating _all _that!" Vanessa hollered eyes-wide from the mountain stacked burgers.

Serena shrugged, feeling out of it. "It really isn't that much," she replied. Then she stood up. "I'm going to get an ice cream," she said to all of her friends. She trotted away to buy herself a desert.

Meanwhile, Jimena, Catty, and Vanessa sat down and murmured in hush tones.

"Serena has been acting weird lately," started Vanessa.

"No shit Sherlock," Jimena snapped, obviously still enraged about the morning.

"I mean, what is with all this food? She looks like she is eating for herself and another!" Vanessa continued, ignoring Jimena's comment.

All at once, Serena's friends' face lit up as if the light bulb finally lit up. They peered up at Serena who was paying for her double scooped chocolate fudge ice cream.

"Do you really think so!" asked Catty quietly.

"It _has_ to be. No one eats that much! Well, no one normal," Vanessa replied.

"_Oy_, this is bad," Jimena said. "It's just like my premonition…"

Catty and Vanessa huddled in and shook Jimena's arm ferociously. "You had a vision about this! TELL US!"

Jimena did as Catty and Vanessa eyes widened and then nodded.

Serena looked back at her friends. She began to wonder. _Ever since I started dating Stanton, they always are huddled in…without me. Are we drifting apart, because of Stanton?_ Serena questioned herself. She tried to pry into Jimena's mind but to only find it heavily guarded by a stone wall.

When Serena returned, they all smiled at her. "Hey chica, I'm sorry about this morning alright?" said Jimena smiling.

"Uhh…okay," Serena replied. Jimena was always the last to apologize no matter whose fault it was. This was definitely odd.

"Sit down!" Catty said happily as she pulled a chair out for Serena. Serena looked at her like she had gone into insanity but took a seat anyways.

"So how do you feel our good friend?" Vanessa asked nicely.

"I'm fine...are you?" Serena asked bugged eyed. (i.e – O.o;;)

By her remark, the three busted out laughing. "Of course we are!" they answered in unison.

The day went by and finally the dismissal bell rang. Serena picked up her cello case and headed to practice. She was met in the halls with her friends and their boyfriends.

"Collin? What are you doing here?" Serena asked pointing.

"Just checking up on you sis'" he answered smiling, showing his perfect teeth.

"Right," She shook her head and walked on.

"Are you sure you can handle practice today?" Catty asked catching up to her.

"I think so Catty. Why are you all acting so weird today?" Serena asked turning around to face their smiling faces.

"Oh, it's nothing," Vanessa replied, not even bothering to hide the lie.

"Okay then. Well, I'll meet you at Planet Bang tonight," Serena waved as she turned and walked off.

That night, while Serena was picking out her wardrobe, the bell sounded downstairs.

"I'll get it!" Collin called from downstairs.

Serena descended downstairs to find her friends and Collin standing in horizontal line facing her. "Okay, this is really weird. What is going on?"

"See for yourself!" Catty replied.

Jimena handed her a Pregnancy Test thing. (I forgot what it is called…help?)

"What?" Serena muttered as she received it. She walked into the bathroom.

Serena reappeared awestruck. "I'm pregnant."

Her friends clapped wildly and Collin hugged her.

"Wait, you all knew!" Serena asked pointing.

"Yup! Jimena had a vision of it!" Vanessa replied as she embraced her.

"Tell us the father!" Catty urged.

"Uhh…" Serena gulped.

Jimena didn't need to read her mind to know who it was. "HIM! HIM!" she hollered.

The rest gasped. "Where is he! Does he know?" they asked all at once.

Serena shook her head. "I was supposed to meet him at Planet Bang."

"He better not abandon you chica, be careful," Jimena warned as she got accelerated her car.

The line was surprisingly short that night and within minutes, they were in. Vanessa and Michael spotted each other and started dancing. Catty dragged Kyle to the dance floor and danced beside Vanessa and Michael.

Serena and Jimena scanned for the dark prince. The deejay switched the song.

"This is my song!" Jimena shouted. "Go find him!" With that, Jimena and Collin became another in the wave of dancers.

Serena squeezed through the crowd and looked in the shadows. Stanton wasn't there. Her stomach became queasy and she began to worry. _Would Stanton really abandon me?_ She pondered the thought.

_Never in this lifetime or the next_ said a voice that echoed through her mind. Before she knew it, a hand touched her bare shoulders. A delicious shiver sped up down her spine. She spun around to meet the eyes of Stanton.

**A/N: Sorry if I got some of the pregnancy stuff wrong. I never was pregnant so I'm not exactly sure on it. Sorry again! Is this good? Review please! –Payce-**

**ShadoWings**


	5. The Truth

A/N: Aye-ya! A THOUSAND apologies! I didn't think the Pregnancy thing through. SORRY! Boo-hoo, now I know how Michael Jackson feels, being in the media…

Okay anyways! Thanks for the reviews though! It helps me write a better story so this chapter I'll try to fix it so it's not so fantasy where teen pregnancy is a normalcy, wait…it is! (In my state it is anyway) –GASP-

Author's Response

Kwindy – Don't scare me like that! You said, "And GOOD? I don't think so!" I was already beating myself up…and YAY! Oreos! But don't the cookies make your teeth turn black? Or get stained black? I don't know…maybe it's only me…but that's another story:D

Kiley – Hmm..what's with the "K's?" Oh well : Thanks!

Moongirl – I shall fix it! Don't you worry!

MiniSparky – I shall fix it! Don't you worry! (I copy and pasted…GO TECHNOLOGY!)

Demon Dea – YAY! Go hyper-ness! x

And now…the prize turkey shall be revealed! WA! A whopping 20 pound!  
Unknown Man: Dude…you are in the wrong place…  
Me: Oh really? I thought something was up…O.K! REWIND!

Rewind

And now…the next CHAPPIE! OoooOoooOoooOOoo

The beat and rhythm of the music changed into techno. The lights turned dim and disco-like. The dancers became a mystical glow of green glitter as the lights set on them. It seemed like hours that Stanton and Serena were staring at each other. Finally, Serena blinked.

"I win." Stanton said with a smirk. He blinked afterwards.

Serena shook her head but then looked up at him and smiled. She took in a quick breath as his hands fell to her waist. Her hips swayed to the music and soon they were in sync. Serena stretched to the stars and her hands came back down softly as it wrapped around Stanton's neck. The night was perfect. However, a short period later, Serena began to feel dizzy and nauseated.

"Serena?" Stanton asked with concern. "Are you alright?"

Serena looked up at him weakly as his perfect angular face blurred.

"Serena!" he asked again to find no answer.

Serena could feel her eyelids close helplessly as she fell to the darkness.

Stanton paced around with his arms crossed against his chest. He bit his lip. The doorbell ring. He looked up. He was in Serena's living room, pacing ignorantly to the situation. It couldn't be a follower of anything magical because he would've sensed it at Planet Bang.

The door opened and his hope came crashing when he saw Cassandra. "What are you doing here?" he asked bitterly not even bothering to notice her.

"I came here to help Serena," she replied as she walked in without an invite.

"I don't need your help."

"You need my help more than anything."

Stanton growled at her. The moon was full so it was pretty safe to let Cassandra to help or whatever. "What can you possibly help with?" he said staring at her, his eyes alluring.

Cassandra grinned, knowing she won the first battle. "Tsk, tsk, tsk…so damn hot but so damn naive."

Stanton glared. "Cut the crap!"

Cassandra drew back hurt but then sighed playfully. She took off her white jean jacket and threw it on the couch. She clapped her hands twice and faced Stanton. "So, where's that pregnant girl of yours?"

Stanton's eyes widened with shock. His pupils dilated, trying to take it in. The room began to spin, faster and faster until it was a blur, a mix of stars in a galaxy. The sirens outside grew louder and louder. Stanton could feel every molecule in him become more acute, his senses more aware. He could hear the angels singing in heaven and the raging fires of hell.

He blinked and shook his head. Everything turned back to normal. He looked up to see a grinning Cassandra with her armed folded around her. The evil grew in him. Was it true? If it was, why hadn't Serena told him? No, it was a lie! Cassandra was trying to mess with him again, trying to take him back. No! It wasn't going to happen! With rage, he dashed toward Cassandra and immediately gripped his hand tightly around her feeble neck. He raised her in the air, tightening his grasp, attempting to kill her.

Cassandra struggled, feet kicking. Her mouth wide opened, desperate for an ounce of air. Stanton's eyes glowed florescent. He was close, he could feel Cassandra's lungs collapsing. He was close, there was no turning back now…

The door busted open. He spun around to face a mystery figure cloaked in ebony with two growling dogs by its side. "Let her go, Stanton."

He gazed at her. The cloak fell to the floor. His eyes in shock, he dropped the choking Cassandra to the floor. She gasped for air. He ignored her.

"Hekate!" he questioned venturing forth.

She smiled warmly with a sense of mystery within her. Age hadn't affected her perfect figure and beautiful face. She nodded.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"To tell you the truth…" she simply replied.

"Serena isn't pregnant! I knew it!"

Hekate shook her head sadly. Stanton's grin faded. "Serena's…pregnant…"

Hekate nodded. Stanton looked back down at Cassandra, who was trying to sooth her throat. "…I told…you so…Stanton," Cassandra said weakly.

"But Stanton…there is so much more at stake than you can imagine. Come with me," Hekate beckoned to him as she turned to the door. "Cassandra…you too…"

Stanton looked suspiciously at her.

"I do not take sides Stanton…I am simply a guide," Hekate replied without even looking at him. Her slim fingers fell to the doorknob and turned it. Cassandra scrambled up, grabbed her jacket, and followed Hekate. Stanton left the house deserted.

"Serena! You're awake!" Catty screamed in Serena's ear.

"Huh…?" Serena questioned gazing around realizing she was back in her own room. "Where's Stanton?"

"He's not here," Vanessa replied.

Serena looked at Jimena. She seemed to be in anger and hatred. "You, don't approved…" Serena whispered silently.

"Look chica, Stanton is trouble. No matter how sweet he is, he is still our enemy!" Jimena lectured Serena.

"I thought you all approved him yesterday…when you found out I was pregnant."

"Yeah! You're pregnant. With his child! But where is he now! I warned you chica, Stanton es mala."

Serena welled up with tears. "Don't say that! He loves me! He didn't abandon me!"

"Did you even tell him?" Jimena snapped.

Serena shook her head silently and bit her lip. A tear rolled down her cheek. Catty and Vanessa looked at Jimena, as if telling her mentally to calm down.

Jimena sighed and turned towards Serena. "Look, I'm just watching out for you…"

"You were never happy for my pregnancy…" Serena said defiantly.

Catty and Vanessa exchanged glances and sat down the edge of Serena's bed. "No…we all weren't. To be frank, Collin almost punched through a wall when he heard."

Serena looked up at all three of them, her eyes red with sorrow.

"We don't trust Stanton. We never will and the fact that he is the father seems beyond our understanding," Vanessa said softly to Serena.

"But…" Serena continued for them.

"We thought Stanton would leave you and you would be a single, teenage mother. If it was Satan's baby, we would still try to help you," Catty finished.

"We were looking out for you amiga. It's not everyday that our best friend is with child. Look, we, I, may never understand the connection between you and Stanton, but I will always look after you. Regardless of evil, of demons, of anything, I will always support you in the end…" Jimena said.

"…We all will," Vanessa interrupted.

Serena welled up with tears again but of joy this time. She smiled weakly, her lips trembling. "Thank you" she croaked.

"What are friends for?" Catty replied smiling. They all huddled together and hugged.

"Where _is _Stanton?" Catty asked to no one in particular.

"Does he know?" Collin questioned eating. They were all seated in the kitchen eating take outs. Serena stayed silent. Truth was, she didn't know where Stanton was, what he was doing, how he felt, if he knew, if he had really abandoned her...


	6. Future

A/N: What up people! Sorry about taking like forever to update. No…I don't have any health problems…no…I'm not writing another story…I'm just lazy: Sorry! Hope you forgive!

Always many thanks and loves to my reviewers! Alright, making it short and sweet because err… I want to!

The night wind blew whispers in Stanton's ear as if warning him of something. Cassandra walked happily like another dog after Hekate. Stanton walked not far behind, eyes suspicious, and mind, confused.

Hekate stopped down an incredibly dark alley. She turned around with a twinkle dancing behind her eyes and waited for the others to catch up.

"Whoa! What's up with this alley?" Cassandra rudely ripped the silence.

Stanton glared at her but said nothing.

"This alley is quite narrow and small, yes, but it holds many secrets." Hekate looked at Stanton. "Are you ready my dear?"

Stanton scoffed and crossed his arms, still saying nothing.

Hekate didn't seem to be offended by that but smiled, amusingly. Her hands lifted over a small puddle of water. Her eyes closed, she began to sing some old ancient song. Nothing happened at first but a shrill wind blew in, carry fallen leaves to the site. They whirled around like a tornado. Cassandra's eyes widened and Stanton couldn't help but to let his guard down.

_No…it can't be. The Lady of the Lake!_ Stanton's thought jumbled together at the picture the leaves was making.

Maybe it was Stanton's gasp or that Hekate could hear his thoughts that she nodded.

_In the full, never-ending, circle of light from the full moon, a woman raced through the Sacred Woods. On her arms were various tattoos of the moon and Selene. She raced through the woods, her feet trampling over the dead leaves and twigs that had fallen from the large oak trees. In her hands was a sheath with strange Latin sayings on it. Inside the sheath was a sword, a very powerful sword._

_Her breath became quick and short. Her muscles felt weak and sore. Ahead of her each step was the cascading moonlight glow, but everything in back of her was covered in a dense shadow. The Atrox chased after her, searching through the dark for her. Although the moon was full, the dense shadow prevailed. It stretched out and grasped her neck, forcing itself into her nostrils, overtaking her. With her final strength, she ran from the shadows with her moon amulet ripped off. The amulet fell to the ground soundlessly and the Atrox, angered, chased after her once more. The woman drew close to a lake, the Forgiving Lake. She looked back and her pupils shrunk in her deep blue eyes. She took a deep breath and leaped into the murky waters where she drowned. _

These images played over and over like a shuffled deck. Stanton managed to tear his eyes away from the spiraling whirlwind and locked it on Hekate. "W-what does this all mean?"

The slideshow ended and Hekate pointed to another new show that was being put on.

_"David! Come here! No! I said, 'No magic in public!'" Serena's voice shouted. _

_Giggling, the blonde little boy tumbled into the living room as Serena stomped down the set of stairs. "DAVID! Last time, I'm warning you!"_

_"Dada!" David shouted, embracing the pant-leg of his father. _

_"Hey!" came Stanton's voice as he picked his son up. "Stop taunting your mother…even though it is fun" he grinned. _

_Serena came to sight as Stanton placed David on the floor. Serena gasped for air while David sucked on a thumb. "Hey Sweetie," Stanton smiled amusingly at Serena. "Guess what! I finally got my boss to give me a week off…for you know what…" he said to Serena. He kissed her on the forehead. _

_Serena's eyes lit up. "REALLY!" She hugged him and started giggling like a small child herself. _

The images faded away, as the leaves died down. Hekate and Cassandra both faced Stanton, waiting for his reaction. "T-this is my future isn't it?" Stanton asked, still mind-boggled.

Hekate nodded.

"But what's with the job?" Cassandra had to butt in, wrinkling her nose.

"Yes, what about the Atrox?" Stanton added.

"In our future…the Atrox is gone…sealed away in Pandora's Box…" Hekate said calmly.

Serena wrapped a coat around her shoulders. She sat near the windows, gazing into the starless night, the last crescent of the moon shining down. It was already 3 A.M in the morning. Collin had went to sleep reluctantly. She sighed and hugged her pillow, waiting for Stanton to come home.

She didn't notice but a shadow had slid into her room. He rematerialized by the corner, watching his dear future-wife. Serena touched her amulet, only then to realize that it was thumping viciously against her chest. She stiffened and turned around.

"STANTON!" she yelled, hastily getting up from her seat.

He looked at her. "I saw it, Serena…"

Serena looked at him puzzled.

"I saw…our son…" he finished.

For some strange reasons, this chapter was hard for me to write. I just noticed that I am like years away from what my summary says so I'm going to speed things up, or jump a couple of years in the next chapters. Until then!

ShadoWings


End file.
